chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Michaela Parkman
Michaela Clara Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the fourth child and third daughter of Jess and Sam Parkman, and will be the older triplet sister of Seth and Shauna. She will possess the abilities of Flashing, Hypnotic Vision, Orbing, Cryptopathy and Trait Mimicry. Appearance Michaela will have dark brown eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be light brown originally, but it will darken as she ages, until it appears almost black. She will alter its texture and length often. Her taste in clothes will be very casual, as she will be most comfortable in jeans and T shirts, only wearing any form of suit when she is forced to. Abilities Michaela's first ability will be Flashing. She will be capable of flashing information about people and objects when she sees them. She will not have to see them directly - she could flash from a photo or film footage - but she couldn't flash from hearing or reading a name, or from hearing someone's voice. She will be able to learn people's names, ages, abilities and background information, and to learn how to use objects and their history. She could also flash skills, mainly fighting ones. As a child, she will be highly conspicuous whenever she flashes, but she will eventually learn to control her expression and hide it. However, she will never learn to disassociate the ability from her emotions. Because of this, and the fact that she will always be a highly emotional person, her ability will effectively freeze if she is too angry, upset or afraid. Her second ability will be Hypnotic Vision. Michaela will be able to use eye contact to put others in a suggestive trance, and make these people do her will and her bidding. The ability will be consciously controlled, and won't occur every time she looks into someone's eyes. While in the trance, the person will become highly pliant to her mental and verbal suggestions, but the trance will wear off a few minutes after eye contact is broken. It can however be maintained for as long as desired, if eye contact remains. Michaela will be able to persuade a person to do anything, as long as it is physically possible. The person doesn't have to hear her commands. Her third ability will be Orbing, the ability to transport people and objects via spheres of light. Even as a small child, Michaela will be able to orb herself for great distances, and will also be able to summon and move objects. She will later learn to summon and move people too. When she orbs something or someone, the object or person will be surrounded by glowing blue spheres of light which will fade after he, she or it appears in the desired location. She will never be able to alter their colour or appearance. She will orb simply by thinking of the new location and the person or object she wishes to move. Her fourth ability will be Cryptopathy. She will be able to understand every language and code, including made-up ones. This could be through spoken word, writing or signals. The meaning will decipher itself in her mind, and will be translated into her first language. The ability can also be used to write messages in a code which would be completely indecipherable to all except those she intends to communicate with. If she wanted to, she could leave a message which no one except herself would be able to understand. Another with this ability would be able to interpret it, but no one else would, even if they possessed omnilingualism or communication. by mimicking a mermaid]]Her fifth and final ability will be Trait Mimicry, which is the ability to mimic traits from supernatural or mythic species without copying their form. Michaela will be able to mimic the traits of any species. For example, if she chooses to mimic a vampire, she will then be able to run faster, have enhanced senses and have impenetrable skin. If she mimics a phoenix, she will be able to return from ashes, control fire, heal using her tears and bear large weights, while if she mimics a mermaid, she will be able to breathe underwater and will generally adapt to aquatic conditions. She will be able to reverse the effects of this ability easily, and also switch between species, although she will not be able to mimic more than one species at once and gain traits from both species. Her appearance also will not be effected, and this ability cannot be used on others to give them any traits. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Michaela is a Hebrew name which means "who is like God?". This could be a reference to how she could possibly even mimic the power and strength of a god using her trait mimicry. Her middle name, Clara, is a Latin name meaning "clear, bright, famous", and also the name of an Irish town. This could refer to the bright light produced by her orbing, or how her cryptopathy makes the meaning of languages and codes clear for her. Her surname, Parkman, refers to a park-keeper or park-owner, or someone who works at a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters